


It Had To Be You

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-18
Updated: 2007-04-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I went a bit crazy with the titles...</p>
    </blockquote>





	It Had To Be You

**Author's Note:**

> I went a bit crazy with the titles...

Title: It Had To Be You  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100 x4  
Other characters: None  
Rating: G  
Challenge: Song Titles  
Author's Notes: I went a bit crazy with the titles...  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

**It Had To Be You**

~

“Is anyone here?”

Draco’s head sprung up in response to the question. “Yes,” he answered anxiously.

“Malfoy? Thank Merlin!” the voice said.

Draco froze. That had actually sounded like...

“Hang on!”

Draco heard footsteps moving towards him, and he even imagined he could see light approaching... A hand grasped his arm, and he stifled a scream.

“Shhh!”

Deft fingers untied his blindfold, and Draco looked up into green eyes.

“I’ve got you,” Potter said.

Draco shook his head. “It had to be you, didn’t it?”

Potter grinned as he helped Draco out of the cell. “Yeah,” he said. “It did.”

~  
  
  
 **Someone To Watch Over Me**

~

Draco felt better once someone brought tea, biscuits, and Energy Replenishment Potion. His normally impeccable manners were strained by the presence of more food than he’d seen in days, yet he controlled himself, nibbling delicately on the biscuits.

Potter didn’t seem to be fooled, though.

“You must be hungry,” he said. “Eat up.”

Draco nodded, speeding up. “Are they coming to get me soon?” he asked.

Potter shook his head. “No. You’re assigned to me,” he said. “My... personal project.”

“I don’t need someone to watch over me,” Draco declared.

Harry smiled. “Clearly, you do,” he corrected. “And I’m it.”

~  
  
  
 **Try A Little Tenderness**

~

“Am I a prisoner?” Draco asked as they landed in Harry’s flat.

Harry sighed. “No. It’s... complicated.”

Draco collapsed into a chair, looking exhausted. “I’ve got time.”

“According to the Wizengamot, I rescued you, so I’m now responsible for you.” Harry looked away. “It was the only way they would let you go.”

Draco nodded. “Okay,” he finally said, to Harry’s surprise. “So, what do we do now?”

“We try to get along,” Harry said.

“Think we can?” Draco asked.

Harry smiled. “I hope so.”

“How?” Draco asked.

With a wink, Harry said, “I plan to try a little tenderness.”

~  
  
  
 **It Had To Be You, Too**

~

_What had Potter meant?_ Draco wondered.

They got along surprisingly well, Draco’s obsessive neatness serving to keep the place tidy, and Potter’s abilities in the kitchen allowing them to eat well.

Yet, Potter never made a move.

One night, Draco couldn’t take it any longer, and he grabbed Potter, kissing him soundly.

Potter responded enthusiastically, and they ended up in Potter’s bed for a vigourous bout of sex.

“Why did we wait so long?” Draco whispered. “We should have done this ages ago.”

He could hear the smile in Harry’s voice as he replied.

“It had to be you, Draco.”

~  



End file.
